1. Field
This invention relates generally to solar arrays and more particularly to a novel method of and apparatus for fabricating solar arrays of the kind having solar cells mounted on a substrate, such as a flexible plastic substrate, utilizing radio frequency bonding of the array components to one another.
2. Prior Art
Solar arrays have been widely used on spacecraft for electrical power generation and are presently being developed for terrestrial use also. Fabrication of solar arrays according to conventional fabrication techniques is tedious and time consuming. This is due to the extremely large number of solar cells required for most applications, particularly terrestrial applications, which must be securely mounted on the array substrate or other solar cell support and securely electrically joined in the desired electrical circuit configuration.